


Small for a Frostgiant

by MidnightFury123



Category: MCU characters - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fanartwork, From friends to lovers, Jotun Loki, Multi, Thor eventual becomes wiser, Thor is a brat, from enemies to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFury123/pseuds/MidnightFury123
Summary: A teenage Thor ventures out to Jotunheim for hunting because he's young ,stupid and a spoiled brat. He has every intention to kill a Frostgiant if encountered with one.As he journeys to Jotunheim he is faced with a deathly Blizzard and Thor loses his way along with his consiousness.Something saves him.Well I guess you can say someone! Someone blue.....and small....





	1. In Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thorki au!
> 
> Hope its ok....
> 
> Also reminder:Thor is younger so he does not have Mjolnir yet..

The first thing that Thor's realised when he landed was that it was unbelievably cold. That was to be expected, of course, seeing as how he had decided to venture to Jotunheim of all places. Still, Thor was not prepared for the biting wind and pulled his furs closer around him.Plus Thor was just in his youth, barely a man. In earth years he would be considered 18.

 

No one knew he was here except for Heimdall of course. He had boasted about his strength to all his friends Sif, Frandral, Volstagg and Hogun. He didn’t really remember how their conversation had gotten to the point of daring Thor to venture out to Jotunheim and bring back the head of a Bilgesnipe.

 

Thor being Thor as foolish as he was decided to accept the challenge because apparently he thought he was invincible despite the fact he had never stepped foot on Jotunheim.

 

The only thing he knew about Jotunheim was the stories that were told of his father Odin Allfather that he fought in the war against the Frostgiants. Thor heard that they were ridiculously enormous and hideous monsters with the power to summon ice.

 

Thor had always dreamed about fighting in a heroic battle against the Frostgiant .But now he was unable to do so because of the peace treaty. That didn't seem to bother Thor though as he is now in the frozen wasteland.

 

Thor took a step a forward and began walking,and made his way over the frozen terrain.

 

How was he suppose to hunt a Bilgesnipe in a condition like this? ? ?

 

As he continued stomping in the puddle of snow, he looked over the horizon.

 

It looked like a blizzard is approaching.

 

Hah,what was he afraid of? It was only a blizzard nothing he can't handle.

 

 

 

+++++++++++

 

 

 

The blizzard started to pick up, the wind whipping his coat roughly behind him as he struggled through, trying to travel across as much ground as he could to get closer to the forest ahead where he could probably find some shelter.

 

 _'It's no wonder only_ _Frost Giants live here '_ __he thought. This place is as cold as their souls, if they even have any.

 

 

++++++++++

 

 

The blizzard started to blur his vision and he couldn’t see where he was motioning to. For all he knew he was wandering in circles. He realised he had gotten lost. In a blizzard. On Jotunheim. FUCK.

 

Fuck his stupidity! FUCK THIS STUPID CHALLENGE!!!

 

Now he wasn't sure he could even survive the condition. His fingers were frostbitten cold, teeth chattering and the rest of his body were beginning to feel numb.

 

If it was possible, the cold had frozen his heart, because he started having trouble breathing.

 

His head was spinning and he eventually gave up the fight to stay stable and collapsed horizontal on the thick snow .

 

He saw a very faint smudge of something blue in a distance approaching. He did not have time to analyse it before he blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's a frost giant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor awakens....

Thor's mind was still in a haze. He can't recall what happened or why he was lying on the cold ground with his arms strapped in some kind of secured rope. Then he felt warmth that had stirred him up. The rush of his memories flowed back to his mind. He was in Jotunheim, but where was he now???

Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. He blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again. The ground is cold as if he were on a bed of ice. The lazy wind pushed his golden locks from his face. He still felt chilly, but not as overwhelmed as before. 

He cocked his head up to look for the source of the warmth. As he scrutinized his serounding he was fully aware that he was in a cave. His face was facing the entrance of the the cave where he could see the snow still falling. The entire cave is gloomy except for the light that illuminated from the small pit of fire that he was now staring at. The warmth gave him much comfort.

He was closer to death than ever just a few moments ago. Had someone saved him???

He began to pull himself up on his knees and looked around. There were no sign of any other living beings in the cave.

He looked at his hands and realised they were bind together on his front. He managed to pull out of it easily. Whoever binded him was incredibly ignorant.

 

He motioned towards the entrance of the cave just as he saw a figure approaching from the other side.

 

He stopped in his tracks.

 

The figure walked in the cave and it was a.....it was a.....what was it???

 

It's small and young. He looked younger than Thor's age. His skin is bright blue, that of a frost giant with the same markings he had heard of. His eyes is soft crimson red and he has short black hair. He wore nothing but a loincloth and a pair of vambraces.

The boy carried a pile of firewood and he did not notice Thor yet until he looked up and he froze..

 

In a spilt second, the firewood fell to the ground in a mess. The young boy rushed to pull a dagger from one of his vambraces and pointed it to Thor's face.

Thor held his hands up in surrender.

 

"Wh..who are you !And why are you here !!"said the boy with a demanding voice. Slightly nervous.

 

"I could ask you the same thing?"

 

"Silence! I meant here in Jotunheim! You are no creature of this world.....Ex..explain yourself! 

 

The boy was fidgeting with the dagger held with quivering hands. It was clear that he had never fought with one before. He tried his best to look brave.

 

"I promise you. I mean you no harm ..please lower the weapon"

 

He would be completely lying if he said he meant that. He came here with every intention for hunting and would most certainly have fought against a frost giant if he met one.....but this....this boy ...He was no frost giant. 

 

Too small for one. It's not possible.

 

As much as he wanted to escape this cave, he was also just as intrigued with the stranger.

 

"What are you staring at !?!"

 

That broke Thor from his train thoughts and brought him back to reality.

 

"Don't move !Don..Don't come any closer or...or I will use THIS!!"

 

The boy said while wagging his dagger closer Thor. Thor could very easily dodge that dagger from his face and pull it from the boys arm. It was too easy. But he decided to play along.

 

"I will only tell you my name, if you tell me yours "he said as he slowy motioned backwards to sit down on a rock to show that he was not going to harm in any way.

 

"That is not of your business! "

 

"True but what is my business is that you had dragged me all the way here. Why?"

 

"Because you were a..an intruder a threat!"

 

"So why not just let me die, won't that solve you're 'intruder' problem"Thor said motioning the word with his fingers.

 

"I ...I ..no...wait...Don't change MY QUESTION!!"he practically yelled.

 

"Woah hey, it's alright calm yourself why don't you take a sit. You look like you've been through a lot"

 

The boy hesitated for a moment, but he was honestly tired form where he had came from. He sat down across from Thor, still holding up his dagger.

 

"Okay, are you happy now? Now what is your purpose here and who are you??"

 

"I am Thor of Asgard"

 

The boy's eyes grew extremely wide with fear, he almost dropped his dagger. He began moving away from Thor.

 

"You...yo..you're an Aesir??.. what ..no..nonono ...you're lying!!"

 

He held his dagger back up. Thor got a little puzzled.

 

"I assure you, I am an Aesir. Why is it so hard for you to believe me?"

 

"No that's not right, my father told me that Aesirs were monstorous and murderous and ...and have nothing but thirst for jotun blood!!!"

 

"Your father had fought with an Aesir?"

 

"My father is th.....my father fought between the war with the Asgardians. .."

 

"Honestly, I am just as suprised "

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"My father said that frost giants were monsters and were considered savages"

 

"We ARE NOT!WE ARE VERY MUCH CIVILISED!"

 

"Yes yes alright, but my point is that we may have been given false information about each other"

 

"I don't care, you're tricking me"

 

"I am far away from my world now, because of my stupidity and ignorance I taught that ...that I could prove my strength by enturing this realm. But I was foolish and now I'm lost lightyears away from home...."Thor said mostly to himself as he broke eye contact and looked down at the icy cold rocks as he thought about his actions. He could have died. What would his father think.

The boy was stunned with his honesty and started to take a little pity on him as he was now lost far from his home.

 

Thor looked back at him"So where is your family? And are all other Frost giants as giant as I heard?"

 

"Oh ...well, yeah....um ...I am kind of...the only smallest frost giant in my family. I am considered a runt..."He looked away a little ashamed.

 

"My father is ashamed of me ,so ....so ...I ran away" He said the last two words with a shaky voice with a sense of guilt.

 

Thor felt the rush of a sensetition to give this poor frost giant a comforting hug. But he had to keep his boundaries if he wanted get through to the boy.

 

"I'm sorry"

 

Suddenly the boy felt the bucket of ice poured on him as realised what he said and immediately raised his dagger that he didn't realised he lowered.

 

"Are you tricking me? Is this a trick ??It better not be!! "He said as he wiped his one eye that was had gotten a little teary.

 

"No, I promise you! No tricks "He riskingly handed one of his hands towards the boy.

 

"I promise. Why don't we start again. If that's okay with you?"

 

The boy stared at Thor’s hand like it was going to transform into a snake and strike him. What has he got to lose anyway.

 

He slowy reached out, hesitated ..then shook his hand.

 

Thor was afraid at first if he might get frostbitten but as the boy's hand slotted in to enclose the handshake he could feel the smooth and soft cool hand. He wished it could stay there forever but he eventually had to pull his hand away to aviod being creepy.

 

He gave the little frost giant a calming and friendly smile to show his satisfaction. 

 

"I need to get some food. I will be back after I catch some fish. Is that alright? "

 

He still seemed nervous to associate with Thor. Thor just gave him a firm nod. The frost giant continued to motion toward the enterence of the cave.

 

"Wait!"

 

"What!?"

 

"Sorry, it's just that...... I wanted to know your name"

 

"............"

 

"It's Loki"

 

If it was possible, Thor's grin grew brighter.

 

"Thank you Loki, for saving my life. I am in your debt "

 

Loki didn't reply but Thor was able to catch a slight grin in his lips before he motioned out of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's age is around 16 in earth years so that's why Thor considers him a boy. Honestly they are both practically young, reckless and confused kids. Poor babies. ..
> 
> Also when Loki's father refered to Aesirs as monsters, he mostly meant greed selfishness that kind of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is about LOKI'S POV!!! And a little more of Loki's story!
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY KUDOS!<33333
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!!!!


	3. The Young Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Loki..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an artwork from the last chapter. Basically how I envisioned the young version of Thor and Loki.

 

:::

 

Laufey the King of Jotunheim and of all Frost Giants had three son. The princes of Jotunheim. They were Loki, Helblindi and Byleistr. He was proud of all of them. He only wished he could say that. His third son Loki was the youngest and the smallest. Literally. Born a runt. Laufey was first  confused and wondered why he was so unfortunate. Meanwhile Farbauti his wife, loved her son unconditional eventhough he was a little tiny baby.

Farbauti believed that Loki would grow to be a strong Frost giant. Laufey doubted it. He feared his son could get easily killed just by walking the halls of the Kingdom.

But as time passed, Laufey came to grow attached to the boy in a way he was protective of him. Loki was different from the other Frost giants not just in size but personality wise. Laufey eventually grew to care for him.

Loki would sometimes approach his father to ask if he could go on activites like hunting with his brothers. But Laufey forbidden it. As he was worried for the safety of his child. Loki was only 11 in earth years then.

 

_'"Father, may I join Helbindi and Byleistr on their hunt tommorow! I want to prove my strength father please!"_

_"No Loki, I'm sorry my dear son but you know that you are not like the others"Laufey said as he kneeled down next to his precious son._

_"But father! They are hunting a Frost Bear! I've read all about them in here! "He opened the book he brought with him to show the contents to his father._

_"See father, they are marvellous creatures. I've read all about them and I know every trait, If I could just come along with them I could mayb......"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_Laufey yelled a little too loud but was firm. Loki shivered when the booming voice caught him off guard. He slowy backed away from his father out of fear._

_Laufey sighed "Loki, no more of this talk of hunting or exploring understand!? I dont want you getting hurt! Is that clear?"_

_Loki turned to looked down and answered"Yes sir"almost a whisper. He wasn’t treated the same as his brothers. They considered him weak and unworthy of fighting. Loki hated that he was born this way. Why was he so unlucky?_

_"That's right, enough of this nonsense. You are excused"Laufey stood up and walked back to the throne room._

_Loki ran back to his chambers with tears spilling down his face. Before he could enter, he was tenderly grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around. His mother Fabauti looked at Loki with concern in her eyes._

_"Loki what happened, are you alright? "She said when she saw his teary eyes._

_"Father hates me..."he whimpered_

_"Oh hush, he does not hate you. Come here"Farbauti opened her arms to Loki._

_Loki enclosed the hug and felt comfort as he sobbed into her chest unceasingly . Eventhough she was large to him, he had always fitted perfectly in her arms. Farbauti rocked him slowy as the tears wet her chest._

_"You should know that your father is doing this because he cares about you"_

_Loki didn't reply because deep down he knew that his father did not expect a runt child like h_ _im in the royal family. That he was different.'_

 

 

 

Not long after that, his mother had passed away due to an illness. It broke the relationship of his family further as they had all spent weeks distraught over her death. Especially Laufey.

As loki grew up he was never allowed to learn combat skills because he was too small and his father became overprotective.(Obviously). He had spent his time learning sledir instead. Since he was almost free his whole life, he spends his time in the library where he learned various spells.

No one in Jotunheim was ever a soccerer, except for the healers. He learned and practiced his sledir as much as he could.

Finally the day had came where Loki had decided to leave his home. He prepared himself the best he could. He knew that it was wrong but he did not belong here anyway. With the practice of his sledir he was able to conjure a spell to sneak out of the Kingdom by casting invisibility on himself. He wanted to explore. He was determined to prove himself worthy of being a warrior. He had packed all that he needed and headed past the guards.

His family would most probably not realise his abscence since they barely acknowledged him. He usually spends his time in his chambers or in the library. When feasting he would eat in his chambers because he didn't want to associate with his family. Also because the table was too high for him. :I

He decided that he would return home in a month or maybe never. Probably for the best anyway. That should be enough time for him on his journey to....to where exactly. ...he did not know. As long as he got the sense of freedom he longed for. 

 

 

 

 

++++++

 

 

 

It had been only midday when he saw the blizzard approaching near the foot of the moutains. It looked violent. But the cold would not bother him. He's a frost giant! Eventhough being a runt, he was still immune to the cold and could summon ice if he wanted too. 

He found a cave and decided to rest his things there as he went out to look for some food when suddenly, in the distance he saw something red.

 

It was a cape.

 

Someone was wearing a red cape and it waved along the wind as the blizzard blew over it. Loki slowy approached and saw that the person was unconscious.

The closer he got, he realised his skin was not blue. It was pale due to the cold. And what suprised him was that it was small. Still larger compared to Loki but around his size. There were people that were the same size as him!

Curious, he motioned futher until he saw the stranger's face. He was incredibly handsome. Golden flowing locks that filled his head. Sharp blond eyebrows that fitted above his eyes perfectly. He had a strong jawline and smooth skin. His lips had a beautiful shade of pink. What would it feel like to touch that gorgeous face. His cheeks heated up at the thought. He was the most handsome person he had ever seen.

He could not just leave him here. He must've been affected by the cold because eventhough he was unconscious, Loki could clearly see him shivering viciously. This could be dangerous. He was never allowed to talk to strangers outside the compounds of the castle. But he knew what he had to do. He lifted the stranger by hooking his arms under his shoulders and slowly dragged him to the cave. Loki struggled a little to get him too the cave. Often toppling over when his hands slipped from his arms. Cursing the whole way. The stranger was young but still had a little muscle on him that was incredibly heavy.

+++++++

Now he was out fishing for the beautiful stranger that he left in the cave. He had never thought that his day would end like this. Finding food for a weak Aesir in his cave. 

When he saw that the stranger had awoken he stood motionless. First because he was incredibly beautiful and his eyes fully opened with the colour of the ocean blue sea. He was hypnotise for a moment. Then it hit him. He was now awake and freed from the rope Loki attempt to tie his hands with. Pathetic.

'Thor'his name was. It sounded familiar but he decided not to dwell on it too much.

Thor was suprisingly nice to him. But he still didn't trust him. It was best if he made sure he never knew of his heritage.

Loki knew where to find the lake to catch the fish as he had been reading and memorising the maps of Jotunheim his whole life. Dreaming of the day he could find a way to escape the castle. The smell of the pine trees filled his lungs. He had never gotten the chance to experience the thick nature before. He felt free.

After managing to catch some fish with his sledir he strapped the caught fish to a branch and pulled it over his shoulder.

 He turned and continued his journey back to the cave to deal with the Aesir. He still did not quite figure out how Thor had managed to enter this realm. He'd be sure to ask him as soon as he returns to the cave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS <3333
> 
> Nest Chapter: The adventure of their friendship began...
> 
> Please leave comments and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short because it's more like a prologue. 
> 
> Don't worry I'll update sometime this week !
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment!!!!I will definitely reply as soon as I can!! love to chat !<33


End file.
